Sword Art of the Dead
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Leonard is back to help his friends of SAO, but this time it's not a fantasy world, it's real life. Watch as Leonard and co fight through the zombie apocalypse fighting for their lives and others to keep themselves safe from the on going horde of the Undead. Note there is no prequel to this for more information read the AN.
1. Chapter 1-Episode 2

**Hello fans I am here with a new story that I is in the description so why bother saying it. Anyway I love Anime, Soul Eater, High schoold of the Dead, Naruto, and a new one Sword Art Online which I HIGHLY reccomend watching them cause they are on every Saturday night central time at well not H.o.t.D cause basically every damn episode has some point where you just nose bleed at the fact of large boobs swaying around but that part of the anime isn't why I love it (though I wouldn't mind if they keep it bow chicka bow wow). Anyway let me tell you how I got inspiration for this H.o.t.D/SAO story. I was rowsing through IFunny collective and decided to type in SAO stuff I looked through them and I see a phtot of the 2 main characters in SAO and Rei & Takashi. Now bear (or bere whatever) with me here I am inducting Leonard in this. I have already seen the entire first season of H.o.t.D but only like 5 episodes into SAO so I won't make an SAO/AS (Alpha Series) crossover just yet so yeah. Anyway hope you LOVE it and lets delve into it.**

**2 year after SAO Dicey Cafe-1 day before outbreak**

Agil was behind the counter, keeping up the beer. Klein was on break but it was no bother, there was only like five poeple there. Today was a slow day, as it had every other week.

"Here's the bill."Agil handed over the receipt.

"Thanks."With that the man left and Agil closed down.

He left for home after texting Klein about himself going home. His phone buzzed, it was Kazuto, or rather Kirito.

"Sup man."He greeted.

"Hey Agil, you still up for friday?"Kazuto asked.

"I don't know, Sheila is still serving and comes back in a week and I wa-"

"Oh c'mon man, it's annual. We all swore to it Agil."Kazuto urged.

"Fine, I'll come but I'm not staying more then 12 O'clock."Agil informed.

"Cool man, I gotta go man so see ya later."With that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

**Leonards Lab after 115**

"You sure the readings are correct Delta?"Leonard clasped his hands.

"I am never wrong Alpha, I'm positive."Delta nodded.

"The number of undead sightings in this Universe is going to swell, and I don't know if Kazuto and the others could fend off...even after all they've been through."Referring to Sword Art Online and the events following it.

"You sure Element 115 is stored and secured?"He looked to his advisor.

"Serveilance footage and guards report the last fragment of 115 is still in the vault."Delta confirmed.

"Could Richtofen or Maxis be doing this, I made dubly sure that neither could wreak havick...especially Richtofen. If it was Maxis he wouldn't have any agenda, but Richtofen...no it can't be."Flashes of undead corpses reminded him of the gorey adventure he witnessed only a few months ago.

"I must take my absence Delta inform the gods of my departure in case they need any assistance."He gets my stuff and leave.

**High School of the Dead Universe Leonard Church POV**

As I fly over Japan I don't like what I see, already things have gone to hell. Buildings burning undead walking the street and people dying left and right.

"Harbinger, sitrep!"I call.

He walks over here after setting auto-pilot.

"Everythings gone to hell, Japanese Military has crumbled."He confirms.

"How's Germany doing."I question.

"If you're wondering if this is Richhtofens fault then you're dead wrong, Germany didn't last an hour."He informs.

"What about the other super powers, Britain, Russia, America?"I list.

"Britain is holding on by a thread, Russia has at least Military infrastructure and America is already in chaos...estimation of total annihilation in a week probably less."

"Damn, so no back up?"I asked.

"None, I suggest getting your friends out or trying to keep them alive."

"Got it, I'll see you later."I hopped off the Pelican.

As I land I take a look around me, abandoned buildings and burned ones.

"Okay, it's a weekday, and it's noon-ish and they're 17. They should be in high school. Gamma, pull up the high where Kazuto & Asuna go to."I toom a running start.

"They go to ***enter japanese name* **High school, only a mile away."He informed.

"Thank you."With that I used my Hunt sonar to track them down.

As I whiz by I remember 1 thing.

"Oh shit, what am I gonna tell Yui."Remembering the little A.I girl from Sword Art Online.

'I'll get to her later right now I gotta find Asuna and Kazuto.'

After a few minutes of running I find the High school and walk around to find an entrance. I finally see one, inside is a chubby kid and a pink haired girl. a zombie is approaching the girl and she's backed up to a wall, I take out my wrist blade cock back the bullet and fire just before it can bite her. More are coming in so I run in and burst through the doors, behind me I see a teacher or faculty another student I beleive and Kazuto and Asuna..

"Get back!"I demand as I hack and slash through the undead horde and consume the last.

I look around to see if more are coming, and I sheath my claws.

"Asura?"I turn around to see Kazuto and the others.

"Actually it's Leonard but yeah, it's me."I walk up to the girl in pink hair and crouch in front of her.

"You okay, no bites?"She seems dead to te world but eventually she shakes her head no.

"Come on, get up I grab her and and get her on her feet."

"How-what was that?"I turn to Kazuto.

"Well, now that it's the apocalypse for yaw, I guess i could tell you who I really am. I am Leonard Church, Leader of the Italian Assassin brotherhood, Blacklight virus, and Alpha A.I, at your rescue, arkadashim"I nod.

Next thing I know Asuna is hugging me.

"Good to see you too, Asuna how've ya been?"I smile.

"Thank god you're back."She lets go.

"You're welcome, now let's go before yaw die. I don't know about any of you but I'd prefer that none of you die...I'm actually starting to like you."

**And with that I give you Sword Art of the Dead, I will follow the path of H.o.t.D largely but I'm gonna mix it up some places. Let me get it outta the way now that the little girl in the series WILL NOT be Yui because y'know she's an A.I and really why should I let her in an Apocalypse so goodbye for now and leave a review below and i'll catcha later bye.**


	2. Chapter 2-Episode 3

**Leonard Church POV**

After Saya's breakdown we housed up in one of the rooms with a TV. We kept quiet until we confirmed there were no zombies near us so Saeko turned on the TV and put on the news. The news woman reported until zombies over ran them and the feed cut off the the studio, there they said for citizens to hold up and don't go outside unless neccessary.

"That's it, we're all alone out here and they're not helping us?"Kazuto obviously angered.

"Panic Kazuto, in times of distress it's up to the media to calm dwn the citizens and NOT cause riots. It doesn't help now but will in the long run."I told him.

"Of course, first panic then chaos, chaos causes a disruption of order, and when order is disrupted then you should just hand it over to the walking corpses."Saya explained.

The news lady continued about how America and how the whitehouse has been evaced and he president on the Washington warheads being used to fight the infestation and moscow gone dark, this is the start of the apocalypse alright.

"My estimations say U.S will be gone under a week, this things aggressive alright."I muttered.

Beijing is literally on fire, London is doing fair but Paris and Rome already has looters and marshal law has been declared, then the TV went out.

"So there eveywhere, thats crazy eveything was normal this morning."Kohta shaked his head.

"I can't beleive it, this happend within a few hours. But they'll stop it right, I mean they have to stop it from spreading everything is going back to normal soon."Asuna walked right beside Kazuto.

"Highly unlikely, see with an infestation like this the only way to stop it is to either adapt, kill the food supply or die. By adapting we would be able to confine the infected and keep them at bay while the citizens can live a life without fear of the infected, killing the food supply means killing any and all citizens that are no important to the government and the last one is for all of us to die and then they would die out because they won't have anything to eat."I explained.

"Spanish flu, 600 million infected and 50 million dead, plus the swine flu remember how much of a panic that was? Well square that."Saya recalled.

"Not to be disagreeable but I think it's more like the black death from the 14 century."Shizuka commented.

"1/3 of the european population dead, you're smarter then you look."

"So how did the outbreak end?"Kazuto asked.

"Well there's many theories but like Leonard said there wasn't enough people to spread it so the virus couldn't spread any more."Shizuka confirmed.

"But now all the dead people start moving and attack you."Kohta looked out the window.

"Are you saying that theres no reason for this outbreak to stop?"Saeko asked.

"The weather is going to be hot they won't be able to move and then their flesh decomposses and they become skeletons."Shizuka made an excellent point.

"How long till that happens?"Saeko looks at Shizuka.

"Too long."Saya answers.

"What do you mean?"Kazuto asks.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move and attack humans, worse case scenario they might never decompose."Saya argued over.

"First thing we find out if our families okay, then we find a place to hold up for awhile. No matter where we go we're gonna need a plan."Saeko commented..

"She's right."I nodded.

"Teams, we're gonna have to team up."Saeko suggested, well more liek demanded but either way no one argued.

Everyone got there weapons read, me Saeko and Kazuto in fron and the other behind us.

"Here Kazuto, thought you'd might like it."I handed him a sword like the one from Sword Art.

"Thanks, reminds me of the good days."Kazuto grabbed the sword.

I brought out a silent SMG from my hip and we started off.

"Let's try to pick up survivors and best as we can."Saeko suggested.

"What's the best way out?"Asuna asked.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid but we're gonna have to go through the front."Saya replied bluntly.

"Let's go."Kazuto readied up.

We opened the door to a few infected that Kohta killed with his makeshift nail gun and Kazuto sliced the last one as we ran towards the exit. We ran though the hallways until we made our way on to an outside catwalk over a few infected.

"Let me make something clear,there's no need to engage in a fight unless it's neccessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, got it?"Saeko questioned.

"Remember they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet. And they're strong enough to rip through regular doors, and once they've got a hold on you they're gonna rip you to shreds. So becareful."Saya tipped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!'A scream sounded off in the distance.

We ran to where the scream came from there was 2 guy and 2 girls. Kohta shot a zombie before it could bite the guy and Saeko jumped to them and slashed at the other zombie. I air assassinated the next zombie as Kazuto and the others came killing off the rest.

"Thank you."The girl greatful for our arrival.

"Keep it down, is anyone bit?"Saeko asked.

"What, no, no one."The girl answered.

"It looks okay, we'l be alright."Asuna commented.

Kazuto came walking down the steps."We're getting outta here, anyone wanna come with us?"

"Sure."The girl nodded.

We walked to the stair well at the exit, seeing a shit load of zombies right there.

"From what I can tell they only react to sounds, they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them."Saya tipped again.

"Why don't you go down and test that theory?"Kazuto smirked.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school once they attack we're gonna be stuck."Saeko palnned.

"We have to go through the gate we dont have any choice."Asuna commented.

"Someone needs to go through to confirm Saya's theory."Seako admitted.

"I'll go, I am the most armed and if it doesn't work I'll be able to kill them off."I said.

"You sure?"Kazuto asked.

"Dude, its me I'm more then sure."I looked at Kazuto.

"Okay, we'll be here."Asuna nodded.

I walked down the steps, watching the zombies walking past me. If I make a sound it'll attract more of them and won't help the others. A zombie walked right in front of me, it didn't notice me and continued. I picked up a shoe from the ground and threw it across the room. As planned the zombies followed the sound, until they reached the wall. I waved for everyone to come, I walked out the bulding gently opening the door so there won't be any loud sounds.

Saeko helped opened the doors as the students quietly rushed out, only one student was still inside before the steel rod he carried banged against the stairs making a loud noise. All the zombies looked our way.

"Run!"Kazuto yelled as zombies came up from behind.

I held the door shut as zombies tried breaking free, I barricaded it with a peice of metal on the ground and kept it shut. For reassurence I threw a pack of C4 on the door and around a few other places just in case.

I ran through the field hacking at the zombies with my blade arm. All around were either killed or consumed in seconds. I switched to my whipfist to clear out alot in the way of the random students. A few died on the way, but most of them made it. Everyone got on board as me, Kazuto, and Saeko protected the bus until Shizuka could turn it on. We got it but before we could leave I spotted a group o kids and an adult running for the bus.

"Hold on we got more people in coming."I pointed to the other group.

"Who's that?"Kazuto asked.

"That's of class 3-A."Saeko answered.

"We can go now!"Shizuka called.

"Give them a minute to get here I'll protect them."I got out a silenced pistol and started shooting.

"They're in front of us, any more and we won't be able to drive through here."She warned.

"Run 'em down."Kazuto suggested.

"If tries to drive over that many we'll flip the bus."Saya told him.

"I'll clear them out just stay here."I got out and put on my hammer fists.

With one pound after another they were thinning but it wasn't enough.

"Everyone's one Leonard come back!"Saeko called.

"Got it!"I ran back with my regular arms as Shizuka started to drive.

We drove through the road trying to get through the undead and crashed through the gate.

"Guys, cover your ear for a second."They looked at me weirdly but I imitated an explosion with my hand.

Shizuka stopped and everyone got down as I flicked a C4 remote. It took a second but the C4 planted detonated and blew up, the explosions were like 5-10 rocket launchers or half a missile.

"Why'd you do that!?"Asuna asked/yelled.

"C'mon zombie apocalypse and you're worried that a school blew? I mean who cares, plus it would drive a lot of zombies there. With Delta's estimations we shouldn't hit a horde anytime soon."I explained.

I sat down in one of the seats by Kazuto, popping my knuckles neck, and back.

"Thank god we did, I beleive you have been apointed leader."The teacher looked at me.

"No leaders man, we're like a democracy, except without a president and no lying cheating politicians."I smile at my own joke.

"Well that shouldn't be so, if we're willing to survive we need a leader. A leader who bares everything, with valor, with confidence."His eyes, I could just tell he was a theiving son of a bitch.

"The city!"One of the students called out.

i turned around, smoke rose from a few houses, but other then that you'd think it was alrght, not counting all the zombies by the way. But with my hearing I could hear all kinds of things. families packing, a few people getting mobbed by criminals, and the undead moans.

I sat down in my chair, enjoying the silence. I decide to put up the program I installed Yui to on.

**Yui's world**

I open my eyes to a a bright blue sky, and fluffy clouds. I get up and look around, it's snowing and trees are covered with it.

"Hello, Yui!"i call out.

"Leonard!"I hear the girl running.

She turns the corner, wearing a winter themed dress and a little tiara.

"Hey girl, how ya doin'?"I hugged her.

"Great!"She brightens up her smile.

"So whatcha been doin' to the world, huh?"I ask even though it's pretty obvious.

"I made it snow!"She laughs as a snowflake falls on her nose, probably her doing.

"Thata girl!"I ruffle her hair.

"Where's mommy & daddy?"She asks.

"They're right beside me in the real world."I smile.

"Can I see them."Knowing that I could project an image of what's around me.

"Sorry pumpkin, things are...difficult."Trying not to tell her that the worlds gone to hell already.

"Are mommy & daddy fighting again?"She asks sadly.

"What! No no no, why would you ever think of that?"I ask.

"Last time they visit, they went off in the woods, I heard yelling and I saw them fighting."She explained.

"Don't worry Yui, it's not that. I'll vist soon okay, goodbye for now okay?"I stand up.

"Okay."she nodded her head.

"Bye."I told her as I disconnected.

I woke up after a few minutes just to hear a student complain about keep going and dissing Kazuto and the rest of us. Then Shizuka immediatly stopped the bus, of course not being prepared I slammed into the seat in front of me.

"Ow."I muttered.

"Okay you all, that's enough I can't focus on driving with all this yelling!"Shizuka yelled, well more like told him cause she's notone for yelling.

"Y-yeah okay."He simmered down.

"Well then tell us what you want to do?"Saeko asked sarcastically, well a little sarcastically.

"I can't just stand this guy, I hate him."He pointed towards Kazuto.

"Why, what the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you."Kazuto asked.

"You know."He ran towards Kazuto.

Asuna stepped in the way and hit him in the gut with her pole, knocking him on the ground.

"Asshole."Asuna muttered.

"Bravo, simply outstanding team work, I'm impressed I commend both of you."Shiro starts clapping, okay I regret taking this asshole in.

"At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point, we need a leader we do. Surely none of you would want to bear such a responsibility on your shoulders."He leaned in.

"Hey, there's not gonna be a leader okay so get that thought out because it ain't happenin'."I told him.

"So you're gonna run for the position then?"Saya asked.

"I'm a teacher , while mature all of you are barely in your teens."He explained.

"Hey douche I'm 26."i told him.

"You do not know these students but I do, you're just another person who just found them."Asshole.

"That alone makes it very clear who should qualify to assume such a role, I have expeirience. Why just moments ago I saved all of these brave students, what do you say guys?"He pranced around like a fucking ballerina.

A few girls stood up and clapped, then the other students. That douche bag took a fucking bow, what an ASSHOLE! We're an an apocalypse and he's trying to be a leader, does any even watch zombie movies?

"There it's been decided, the majority seemed to have made it quite clear, yes?"I hate this fucking dumbass.

Asuna ran out the bus, clear that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Asuna!"Kazuto called.

"No way, I won't be stuck in there with him!"Talking about Shiro.

"Asuna, come on, get back in the bus."I told her.

"Well there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in occourdence with all of us."Shiro made some stupid ass pose.

"Hey, asshole, shut the fuck up okay. Really, you're that annoying."I scowled at him.

Kazuto walked out the bus and I followed, knowng them two something is bound to happen.

"Asuna, come on back in the bus. Look as soon as we get to the city we'll find another car or bus or whatever to find all of your parent with okay?"I held her wrist.

"I told you we'll regret this!"She struck back.

"No, we'll all regret it!"A bus honked, I jinxed myself didn't I...fuck you world.

We looked to the origin, it was a big bus going top speed filled with zombies. it flipped towards us, but before it could hit us I grabbed both of them tossed them to the tunnel and held back the bus. Unfortunately the bus closed the entrance, and it was on fire.

"You guys okay?"I asked, they nodded.

"Guys, you alright?"Saeko yelled.

"We're fine!"I answered.

"Meet up at the east police station."Kazuto yelled.

"What time?"She asked.

"7 o'clock, if not today then the same time tomorrow."The bus had falling peices coming off.

"Let's move before this blows UP!"The bus blew up, plain and simple.

I ran out while holding on to them just in time.

"Whew."I puffed.

I turn to Kazuto just as a man tackles him. I realize it's a zombie, so now I run up to them just before it could bite him and I consume him. I bring him up, he nods telling me he's alright right.

"Kazuto, let's go."She smiles at him.

"C'mon, the roads just over this hill."

We walk over to the otherside as I sigh.

"Are we gonna walk to the city?"

"Not unless you want me to grab you by the waist."I joked.

"No chance."She laughs.

"Hey wait, he was wearing a helmet."Kazuto recalled.

"So?"I ask.

He pointed down at the bottom of the little hill, it was a motorcycle. We got down there, he flipped the bike and revved it up.

"It works, but it's only a two seater."He frowned.

"Down worry, I can catch up."I told him.

"Do you even have a license?"Asuna asked.

"Getting a ticket is the least of our problems, what are you waiting for get on."Kazuto waved.

"Alright."Within minutes we were far from the crash and headed for the east police station.

**Here you go fella's, hopped you liked it sorry for keeping you anyway schoolf for me starts in a week and I don't think 'll be uploading a lot when it starts, so I really do apologize when it happens but in the mean time lets just be happy that it's still sorta summer, see ya guys later.**


End file.
